The Reality of Fear
by That Was Such A Face Palm
Summary: Fear, an unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat. Everyone has a fear, right? Is fear simply a fragment of our imagination? Has anyone really thought of the reality of fear? Your certain fear is not what you expect it to be. Focusing on some characters fear. Please R&R! :)
1. Grover

**Hey guys, um. . .you'll get the concept of the story once you start reading. . .**

**Before I start writing this first chapter, I just want to thank everyone who has taken the least bit of time to this. It means a lot to me. (: Multiple-shot series. **

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all.**

* * *

Summary:

**Fear, an unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat. Everyone has a fear, right? Is fear simply a fragment of our imagination? Has anyone really thought of the _reality _of fear? Your certain fear is not what you expect it to be. Though, can anyone decipher what their fear _really_ is?**

* * *

**You're Not Afraid Of The Dark, You're Afraid Of What's In It.**

Grover hauled himself up the rocky landscape. He didn't have time to admire the beautiful coast, or the healthiness of the plant life. He had a mission to do. He_ needed _to prove the others wrong.

All his life, he was known as a failure. The satyr who fails at everything he does. Grover got his big break by finding three demigods, one who happened to be the daughter of the mighty Zeus. It didn't help that fact, that she died while trying to reach Camp Half-Blood. Grover was assigned as a protector, someone who _protects_. Yet, he failed to protect Thalia, even when he knew he couldn't.

Thalia was strong and courageous, up for any challenge. She sacrificed herself to save her friends, the people she took care of and loved. She probably knew she was going to die, but why not die a hero? Grover always looked up to Thalia after that, even if he didn't show it.

He wanted to be a hero among all satyr's. Grover, the satry who found the lost god, Pan. That's who he wanted to be. Not the satyr who is bound to die an outcast among all nature spirits. He knew he could never be Thalia, so brave and mighty enough to take out a herd of monsters. He was still taking small baby steps to find himself.

_One day_, Grover thought, _I will be respected_.

He finally reached the top of the rocky hill, and peered back down at the herd of flesh-eating sheep. He sighed, as he began to walk along the edgy rock path, thinking about why Pan had directed him towards this area.

He was in the Sea of Monsters, wearing a wedding dress, and was running away from a stupid cyclops. He feared cyclops, being chased by one didn't help his mood at all. He wanted to do this by himself, and not need any assistance. Knowing that he managed to accomplish something all by himself. But he knew he couldn't. So, he contacted the only person he _knew_ would help.

Percy.

Percy Jackson was something else. He reminded Grover of Thalia. The same thing almost happened again, but hey! Doesn't history repeat itself? He was_ supposed _to look after Percy, yet he failed to do so. The council wouldn't let him see the end of it. Percy had to face one of the worst monster out there, the minotaur, while trying to avoid Zeus' wrath. Percy managed to survive, all by himself and he didn't even know who he was. Grover was unconscious during the event, even if he tried to stay conscious he wouldn't be much help. He's just a normal satyr, he's not like Pan. Though every satyr's dream is to be like Pan, why not try?

Grover was sort of proud of himself. Sort of. He went on one of the, possibly, major quests ever to find Zeus' master bolt. That got him quite a publicity strike among the nature spirits. Other satyr's didn't look at him disdainfully anymore, they looked at him new found respect. As if he actually proved himself. Nature spirits wouldn't just simply look at him, and go back to what they were doing. They actually would talk to him, and make an attempt to speak to him. Being treated like that was what he wanted. He finally got it, but something still didn't feel right.

Grover found himself peering into a dark cave, and he immediately knew he was supposed to go in there. Was Pan trying to kill him? All dark places are automatically deemed 'doomful' for satyr's. There's no trees, sunshine, animals, nothing! And all the deaths of satyr's have to do with dark places. . .

_Stop it_, Grover chided himself, _Pan probably sent you here for a reason, don't doubt him._

What Grover didn't know was that this was the cyclop's, who was chasing him, cave. He heaved small breathes, and had a self-arguement with himself.

_Find the the lost god, Pan, and be respected._

** Or, die trying.**

_Go into the dark cave, possibly become a hero. You don't know how much of an impact this decision can be for you._

**You're afraid of the dark, much more dark places.**

_Grover, you're not afraid of the dark._

**Yes, you are.**

_You're afraid of what's in it. You're afraid of what the future has in store for you._ _Do you what to live your whole life hidden in fear and relying on someone to save you from it, or do you want to face it?_

**You still can die, you know. . .**

"Oh, shut up!" Grover shouted in annoyance.

He definetly was not liking his negative thoughts, though, when he thought about it he had a 50/50 chance. Grover didn't want to live his life in fear, but he knew his fear was taking up the best of him. He couldn't control it, he couldn't destroy it, he was useless against he.

He finally made a decision.

He heaved up the wedding dress he was wearing, and took baby steps into the cave. There were torches lit up by the sides of the walls of the cave, but it sure as Hades was still dark. Grover walked into the center of the cave, and looked around, his face immadiately paled.

As soon as he saw the bones, he regretted his decision. He heard large footsteeps making the ground shake slightly, and he clasped his hands together and sighed.

"I'm doing this for you, Pan." Grover said, as he braced himself as to what was to come next.

* * *

**I mean, I know it's not amazing or anything. . .but I wanted to write Grover differently. I'm pretty sure he didn't get chased into the Sea of Monsters, but I needed to change it up a bit. Hope you guys understand...**

**If I get at least five reviews, I'll update as soon as possible. Positive feedback encourages me more. c: I'm not going to overly obssesively recommend you guys review, I don't want to be one of _those_ writers..**

**Though, it'll make me smile it you do. ;D**

**-That Was Such A Face Palm**


	2. Thalia

**Thank you _Meghan Thalia Jackson_, and _TheWickeMidNight_ for giving me positive feedback. Well, _T.W.M.N_ only favorited. . . but I think that's good? It really means a lot to me, and this chapter is dedicated for you! c:**

**Oh, and how could I forget _XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX_? Thanks for supporting me, you're a really good friend! :)**

**Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all.**

* * *

Summary:

**Fear, an unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat. Everyone has a fear, right? Is fear simply a fragment of our imagination? Has anyone really thought of the _reality _of fear? Your certain fear is not what you expect it to be. Though, can anyone decipher what their fear _really_ is?**

* * *

**You're Not Afraid Of Heights, You're Afraid Of Falling.**

Breathe in, breathe out. Thalia was not going to let this fear get the best of her. She snuck a quick glance at Annabeth standing next to her. She was staring intently at her, waiting for her answer.

She couldn't find herself meeting Annabeth's eyes. How disgraceful, a daughter of Zues, afraid of heights. It wasn't an uncommon fear. Though, when your dad is practically king of the sky. . .it doesn't make any sense. She bit her lip, and wringed her hands together.

She looked back at Percy who was giving her a taunting smirk. She found it irritating that he didn't even express anything emotion about the event that was going to happen. Key word; _going_. She was _going_ to face her fear, she found it mentally ridiculous, while her body screamed _'danger!'_. She was hesitant to pull open the door, while the other part of her mind yelled at her to open the damn door already.

She reached out her hand, with Annabeth and Percy standing closely behind her, and pulled back. "I can't do this."

Annabeth gave her an annoyed look. "Look Thalia, I've faced my fear, now you need to. Percy is going to be there with you anyway!"

Thalia looked at her incredously. "You were forced unwillingly to face your fear! I have an option, I can either walk away from this all or open this door."

Percy smirked at her, as he leaned against a wall near the front entrance. "So, which one is it going to be? We can't stand here waiting all day for you to open a freaking door."

Thalia bit down on her lip harder. This was the time to prove herself, or prove to Percy that she's actually a wimp. She was human, well half human, she had her insecurities. She didn't want anyone to see her at her weak state. She was too proud to even admit to someone that she was afraid of heights. Only Percy and Annabeth knew she was, though they didn't know the whole truth.

She was afraid of falling.

She always wanted to be the hero, and was afraid of failing. She admitted that she was prideful, though that's in her nature. Anyone could tell from the example of her father being, Zues.. She was proud of herself for risking her life to protect the ones she loved. She _knew_ she had died with honor. Sometimes, it wasn't as convincing as it really was.

Thalia failed herself, and she wouldn't do it this time. She promised herself that she would try her hardest to protect herself, and the people around her. Thalia couldn't stand the pitiful looks people gave her when she made her comeback. She was alive wasn't she? There was no reason to pity her. Part of the reason was Luke.

Thalia had come back to life, finding out that her best friend has not only betrayed the gods, but herself too. He promised he would stick to her her side, and he would never turn his back on her. Thalia assumed that promise broke when she died. Luke had it hard.

His mother wasn't near sane, which made it hard for Luke to communicate with her. He blammed his father for leaving him, and his mother like that. Thalia knew Luke was regretful of the life his father had put upon him. She would worry about him when he would randomly scowl, and glare at the sky.

Everytime they face a monster, he would blame the gods. Everytime they were defeated by a monster, he would blame the gods. When one of them were injured, he would blame the gods. Thalia had to listen to his endless rants about the gods, and how much he despised them. So, pretty much just about everything was blammed on the gods.

Thalia hated her mother, yet loved her at the same time. Though, it was little love. When her mother wasn't drunk she was actually quite a decent person. She would play with her, and joke around. Alchohol changed her into a whole 'nother person. Into a monster.

She would yell at her for the most ridiculous things, hit her for not doing as she wanted. Everytime she approached Thalia, she would flinch or try to avoid her. Whenever Thalia would look into her mother's eyes, she saw a broken person. Someone who needed help as much a she did. Thalia was pretty sure her father was the only who made her mother smile, much less happy. He did _everything_ for her.

Thalia reluctantly pulled open the door, and stepped inside. She turned to look at Percy and Annabeth, who were gaping at her.

"What, are you going to stare at me forever or are we going to go skydiving?"

Percy shook out his trance, and stepped forward. "Looking back at things you don't what to happen again helps, doesn't it? It convinces you that living your life in fear isn't going to get you anywhere," Percy smirked as he walked up to the front desk, asking for applications.

Thalia turned back to Annabeth, who was smiling at Percy with an impressed look. "Your boyfriend is smarter than he lets on."

Annabeth simply shook her head, making her curls bounce. "Personal experiences really help, you'll be telling someone the same thing one day."

Thalia looked at her, and smile. "I'm glad you convinced me to do this, without you I'm sure I wouldn't even have the nerve to come near this place."

Annabeth grinned at her gratefully. "I'm suprised I'm such an influence on you," Annabeth teased.

"Oh, shut up before I change my mind."

**SCENE CHANGE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Thalia stood in a wide open plane, waiting for her turn to jump out. She was shaking, and she practically clinging on to Percy. He carelessy grinned at her.

One of the instructors came up to Thalia, and check that her gear was ready and eventually told her she was set. She stood at the edge of the opening from where she was going to jump out. Below her, she scanned the landscape and nervously tugged on her goggles.

"Do I have to?" Thalia asked Annabeth, weakly.

She nodded, serious. She wasn't going to jump out of the plane, she was just there for support.

The instructor walked up to Thalia. "One the count of three you're going to jump out of the plane, wait for thirty seconds until you'll pull your parachute out. OK? One, two, three!"

Thalia didn't budge. "You can go now!" The instructor called out.

"N-no!" Thalia walked back into Percy, who pushed her forward which cause her to fall out out the plane.

She was screaming, yet she couldn't hear herself. She remembered Annabeth once telling her that when you're up high, and falling your voice doesn't come to your aid, it gets lost in the wind. She remembered her parachute, and instantly it flared up. Thalia was already plotting ways to get Percy back.

"Why did you do that?" Annabeth practically screamed at Percy.

Percy shrugged. "She's a daughter of Zues, she can handle it."

She could feel her adrenaline on full maximum, she loved the rush of the cold wind on her face. She smiled as she glided in the sky, her father was probably making sure the wind was extra lively for her. She realized soon realized that she shouldn't be afraid of falling, there would always be a parachute to catch her.

* * *

**I feel like this is extremely horrible, but I tried. Which I'm proud of, it took me quite a while to find the right words to write. I tried to write to what I thought Thalia felt, we all have our different perspective of things. I hope you enjoyed! :)**

**Get used to the corny endings, guys.**

**May I at least get ONE review? I think five is too much to ask for, haha.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-That Was Such A Face Palm -.\**


End file.
